I Reject the Stormy Night
by Yume no Ueda
Summary: A collection of my BLEACH drabbles that may or may not be added to as time goes on. Misc. pairings, will try to keep yaoi out of it.
1. Stormy Night IchiRuki

_Stormy Night_

**Pairing: **IchiRuki

**Summary: **Stormy nights make Ichigo sad, and Rukia can't get anything done with him moping around.

**Disclaimer:** Do I sound like a Tite Kubo to you?

x.x.x

Kuchiki Rukia sat on top of a pile of blankets in Kurosaki Ichigo's closet, her cell phone in hand. She leaned back against her pillow and tried to think of what else she needed to put into her report to Soul Society. _I've already told them about the recent Hollow attacks and everything I've found out regarding them..._

_Crraack. _

Ichigo looked up from the textbook open on his desk and cast his gaze to the window. Rain hit it, making soft _patters_ against the glass. _Ka-chan..._ he thought, transfixed by the tiny drops. "Why?" he whispered. "Why did it have to be you?"

"Ichigo..." Rukia looked up from her report and regarded him softly for a moment. _There are tears in his eyes_, she thought, amazed and saddened at the same time. _He'll be alright. I hope._ With that cleared up, she picked up her phone and studied the screen for a moment before tapping away at the keypad again.

"Why did you have to save me?" Ichigo lamented quietly. "Why couldn't you have just let me drown?" He sniffled audibly and wiped at the tears that had gone past his eyelids and now slid down his cheeks. Sighing, Rukia abandoned her report and crawled out of the closet, walking over to her orange-haired friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," she said soothingly. "If she would have let you die, I wouldn't have gotten to meet you. Yuzu and Karin would have been killed by that Hollow. Karakura Town wouldn't be as safe as it is." Ichigo turned around, the tears in his brown eyes catching the overhead light. He blinked a few times, trying to clear them away so he could look at her face properly. However, it was a losing battle.

"Rukia...do I really mean that much to you?"

She nodded and thought, _More than you'll ever know, Ichigo..._

Unexpectedly, the Substitute Shinigami rose from his desk chair and hugged her. "Sankyuu, na?" he said as always, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Anytime," Rukia replied, hugging him back.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh. Looked so much longer on paper. But then again, things always do.


	2. I Reject Orihichi

_"I Reject" _

**Pairing: **One-sided Orihichi. (Takes place the same night/time as Stormy Night.)

**Summary: **Orihime wonders why it can't be that easy to rid herself of troubling feelings.

**Disclaimer: **If I were Tite Kubo...there would be no fillers. Evar. End of story.

x.x.x

Inoue Orihime sat crouched against the wall, staring into her dark bedroom. The only light came from the window above her, and the only sound was the storm raging without. Within, all was audibly silent. But inside her, a storm was raging as well.

_Why does he look at me so kindly, so gently? And why does it make my heart flutter when those brown eyes fall on me?_ A lone tear braved the slide down her cheek, quickly followed by its bretheren. _And why does it torment me so? I know he cares for another, yet he still makes my heart beat faster every time I see him. It's become painful, because I know he will never be mine...why can I not reject these feelings like I reject everything else?_

Orihime pulled out the twin hair pins her brother had given her and regarded them in the moonlight. "Sora...even now you cannot protect me from everything..." she whispered, closing her hand around the delicate mementos and giving herself to her sadness.

A vibration broke the silence. Orihime rose and picked up her phone, reading the mail she had been sent.

_Hime-chan! Are you sleeping? Your last mail was an hour ago!_

_ Tat-chan_

"Tatsuki-chan..." she whispered, clicking away at the keypad as she tried to dry her tears.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh wow. That. Was. Really. Short. D'X I did not mean for it to be that short. -Tear-


End file.
